With the completion of the nucleic acid sequencing of the human genome, the demand for fast, reliable, cost-effective and user-friendly tests for genomics research and related drug design efforts has greatly increased. A number of institutions are actively mining the available genetic sequence information to identify correlations between genes, gene expression and phenotypes (e.g., disease states, metabolic responses, and the like). These analyses include an attempt to characterize the effect of gene mutations and genetic and gene expression heterogeneity in individuals and populations. However, despite the wealth of sequence information available, information on the frequency and clinical relevance of many polymorphisms and other variations has yet to be obtained and validated. For example, the human reference sequences used in current genome sequencing efforts do not represent an exact match for any one person's genome. In the Human Genome Project (HGP), researchers collected blood (female) or sperm (male) samples from a large number of donors. However, only a few samples were processed as DNA resources, and the source names are protected so neither donors nor scientists know whose DNA is being sequenced. The human genome sequence generated by the private genomics company Celera was based on DNA samples collected from five donors who identified themselves as Hispanic, Asian, Caucasian, or African-American. The small number of human samples used to generate the reference sequences does not reflect the genetic diversity among population groups and individuals. Attempts to analyze individuals based on the genome sequence information will often fail. For example, many genetic detection assays are based on the hybridization of probe oligonucleotides to a target region on genomic DNA or mRNA. Probes generated based on the reference sequences will often fail (e.g., fail to hybridize properly, fail to properly characterize the sequence at specific position of the target) because the target sequence for many individuals differs from the reference sequence. Differences may be on an individual-by-individual basis, but many follow regional population patterns (e.g., many correlate highly to race, ethnicity, geographic local, age, environmental exposure, etc.). With the limited utility of information currently available, the art is in need of systems and methods for acquiring, analyzing, storing, and applying large volumes of genetic information with the goal of providing an array of detection assay technologies for research and clinical analysis of biological samples.